1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to airfoils, and more particularly, to an airfoil utilizing vanes to divert an oncoming airflow onto the airfoil.
2. Description of Related Art
Airfoils have been in use for many years on such vehicles as airplanes, automobiles, and boats. Airfoils are used to produce lift by traveling through the air. However, with this lifting force is accompanied a drag force. Many different designs of airfoils have been developed to increase the lifting force, as well as decrease the drag force of the airfoil. The drag force of an airfoil is broadly classified as either parasitic drag or induced drag. Parasitic drag includes all drag created by the airfoil, except that drag directly associated with the production of lift. Parasitic drag is created by the disruption of the flow of air around the airfoil's surfaces. Induced drag is the main by-product of the production of lift. It is directly proportional to the angle of attack of the wing and the amount of lift produced. Designers of airfoils have sought to balance the need for increasing lift with the requirement to reduce drag on the airfoil. The only way to reduce the total drag forces, without decreasing the lifting forces on an airfoil, is to reduce parasitic drag. Reducing induced drag, at a positive angle of attack, requires a proportional decrease in lift upon the airfoil.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of a solution to the aforementioned deficiency and shortcoming such as that disclosed herein, prior art references that discuss subject matter that bears some relation to matters discussed herein are U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,609 to Massey (Massey), U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,21 to Orr (Orr), U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,341 to Richart (Richart), U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,535 to Zaparka (Zaparka), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,843 to Thompson (Thompson).
Massey discloses a first airfoil mounted slightly forward and above a second airfoil. Massey also discloses a rotating cylinder drum positioned adjacent the leading edges of the first and second airfoils. Between the first and second airfoils is a slot providing a passageway for an airflow over the airfoil and cylinder drum. The passageway causes an increase in velocity of the airflow over an upper portion of the second airfoil, resulting in an increased lifting force upon the second airfoil. The rotating cylinder drum also decreases the velocity of the airflow on the lower portion of the second airfoil. Although Massey discloses diverting the airflow about the airfoil, Massey does not teach or suggest utilizing a plurality of vanes to achieve this diversion of airflow. Additionally, Massey does not show rotating an airfoil's lift or drag forces to a different direction.
Orr discloses a main wing having an upper airfoil and a lower airfoil located in front of a leading edge of the main wing. The upper airfoil and main wing form a first opening for compressing an airflow flowing over the main wing. As the airflow exits the opening, the airflow spreads outward and upwardly, causing a negative pressure on an upper side of the main wing. Additionally, the lower airfoil and main wing form a second opening which causes a downward movement of the airflow on the lower portion of the main wing. Although Orr discusses diverting the airflow over the airfoil, Orr does not teach or suggest utilizing a plurality of vanes to divert the airflow. In addition, Orr does not disclose rotating the airfoil's lift and drag forces in a different direction.
Richart discloses a wing having a ceiling keel located on an upper portion of the wing and extending approximately parallel to the normal line of flight of the wing. Beneath the ceiling keel is a plurality of vanes arranged in tandem to form the body of the wing. Air channels are formed between the plurality of vanes leading to a passageway above the plurality of vanes and below the ceiling keel. The airflow through the plurality of vanes is compressed, causing an increase in pressure which is relieved through the passageway formed above the plurality of vanes and out through the trailing edge of the wing. Richart, however, does not teach or suggest utilizing the vanes to rotate the forces associated with the airfoil to a different direction.
Zaparka discloses a main wing having a rotating moveable sustaining cylinder attached to the upper surface of the main wing. The rotation of the cylinder produces a lifting force and improves the overall lifting efficiency of the main wing. Zaparka does not teach or suggest utilizing vanes to divert the airflow about the airfoil, nor does Zaparka show rotating the resultant forces of the airfoil to a different direction.
Thompson discloses a device for enhancing the lift capability of an aircraft wing. The device includes a main wing having at least one forward projection finger member mounted on the leading edge of the main wing. The finger generates counter-rotating vortices, which trail across the upper surface of the main wing behind the finger. The vortices create a blockage effect which modifies the airflow patterns across the wing and produces an increase in lift. However, Thompson does not teach or suggest diverting the airfoil's forces through the diversion of the airflow, rather, Thompson merely discloses increasing the lifting forces upon the main wing.
Review of each of the foregoing references reveals no disclosure or suggestion of an airfoil such as that described and claimed herein. Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have an airfoil which rotates its lift and drag forces to a different and more beneficial direction. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.